Ren & Pirika: The Diary
by bocchama
Summary: [ RenPirika ] A peek into a day's diary of ren and pirika, over a reunion event of the team. Ren questions his feelings while Pirika wonders why she hadn't noticed Ren earlier.
1. Ren

Diary,

If you could speak, i'd have a thousand damn questions to ask you.  
I need to get it off my mind. Like, NOW. it's been bothering me ever since i went to Asakura Yoh's place last week.

I went back to Japan to visit Yoh and Anna. They invited me and the rest of the gang for a reunion. Hmph. As much as i hate to admit it,  
i do miss the them all.

Ever since the end of the Shaman Fight, everyone's been busy growing up. Yep, even me. Although i will always be the Great Tao Ren, i'd seen some changes in myself. Like I'm slightly taller, thanks to all that milk i religiously drink daily. And my spike, or the tongari as the rest would call it, its grown too. TONGARI. how dare they make fun of my hair,the greatest thing about me other than myself.  
I will get them someday, especially Horohoro. That baka. And not only that, my emotions.. well they've changed too. dammit.

So i wasted time flying to Japan in one of the 32 jets i had (it used to be 33, until that bastard mongrel Hao decided to destroy the jet that the gang was using to travel to America. What a showoff. Watch out,  
Hao.)

Heck. Yoh was still pretty much his laid-back and lazy self. And anna,  
she's still the fierce woman lording over yoh. i have to admit,they'd make an amazing couple. it's like ying and yang. Yoh is the lazy bummer and Anna is one who won't take nonsense from him. I wonder who their child would turn out to be like in the future? Anyhow, i still hold great respect for Anna. She sure as hell can control her man. I still don't get how a lazy bummer like Yoh could be come shaman king. Perhaps the reason was Anna. Hell he's sure one lucky bastard.

The rest had reached there earlier. Of course, the Great Ren Tao shouldn't be waiting for others should he? i came late, and it was surprising Anna didn't scream her head off at me for being late. Perhaps it was this mutual respect two great people have for each other.

Ah. The idiot of an Ainu decided to greet me with a dramatic effect.  
"HOW'S MY FAVOURITE TONGARI BOY DOING?" or something to that annoying effect, while pouncing and playing with my spike. i almost killed him with all my rage but suddenly someone caught my eye..

And there she was. the idiot's sister, Pirika.

My head and heart decided to be an ass and stopped functioning momentarily the minute my eyes set upon her. "wh-what?" was all i could say to her.

She stared at me in a blank for two seconds and suddenly burst out laughing. What an idiot, laughing at nothing? i demanded to know her reason for the outburst.

"You are so much more taller! And can u recognise me at all, tongari boy"  
"Dammit woman, of course I am taller. Milk does wonders you know"  
"Ah," she replied and smiled.

THAT SMILE. it suddenly radiated her very essence. suddenly, she was so.. beautiful. Yes, that was it. She was beautiful. She's grown now. I never thought i'd pay attention to the ainu brat who was the sister of an idiot Ainu who also somehow became my best friend.

Pirika. wasn't she the annoying one a few years back?

I didn't say much the rest of dinner. Pirika sat opposite me. horo was as usual tending to his bottomless stomach with yoh's/anna's cooking.  
pirika was chattering away with anna and tamao. and yoh, well he just grinned like he always did.

and what did I, the Great Tao Ren do as i ate?

I observed the pretty Pirika.

I dont know if i should be ashamed of myself.

But dammit, why was i looking at her?  
What issit about her that managed to make my heart race with excitement?  
Why was i feeling this way?

It wasnt the only incident that night.  
She came and talked to me after dinner, right when i was silently staring at the moon outside thinking about.. well, HER.

"Ren"  
"WHAT"  
"Can i tell you something"  
"Spit it out. If not, leave"  
"You're suddenly so cute"  
"wHAT"  
"Has no girl ever told you that before REN? Why Are you blushing"  
"Go away, woman"  
"Alright, Ren.. I'd love to have a chat with you though"  
"Perhaps another time"

With that she skipped back into the Inn. And my face became as red as a baboon's ass under the moonlight. Damn woman, what the hell was she doing to my heart?

I'd stared at her from far the next few days. She didn't talk to me, perhaps she knew that i was SHY. Dammit. nobody ever saw the GREAT ONE being shy.  
Or perhaps.. its just that no girl ever made me feel this way..

She smiled every time she saw me anyway.

"Goodbye Ren-kun! I'd like to see you again someday"  
she waved at me as i left in my limo. I just gave her my arrogant smirk as always.

Now i've come back to china, i can't stop thinking about her.  
Perhaps.. this is what they call love?

I think i want to see her soon.

No, I am a Tao and Father never taught me to feel this way.  
But Father had been teaching me all the wrong things all this while hasn't he?

Who cares about Father, he's demented.  
I shall see her again.

Pirika.. 


	2. Pirika

Diary,

Has change always been a good thing?

Well, it seems so, with the change i am going through with this heart of mine.

You see, i think I'm in love. With the person i least expect to fall in love with.

I hadn't seen him for a few years. He was onii-chan's best friend, whom he always had silly arguments with. i never thought much of him during the Shaman Fight as i watched their friendship grow.

Perhaps i was just a silly little girl then.

I'd always thought of him as an arrogant jerk, handsome nevertheless.  
But that was it. I didn't try to understand why he was always in a foul temper or why he rarely showed his joy. Why would i have bothered anyway?

But time changed. He showed up at Yoh's house the day we were having the reunion. As expected, that arrogant boy came late, in his shiny limo. i would have probably thought nothing of him if he didnt change throughout the years.

As he decided to swing his kwandao at onii-chan's head, he stopped as he saw me. or rather, I saw him.

My heart was racing as we stared at each other in a few seconds of silence.  
How did he become so dashing all of sudden? Taller, muscular, sexy.  
No, why am i thinking of him like that?

I gave him a nervous laugh and he, turning a bright red demanded to know what i was laughing at.

I didn't know what to say, so i just said that he grew taller. He seemed to look confused and i wondered loudly if he remembered me.

"Dammit woman, of course i have. milk does wonders you know" his voice,  
had deepened and had this deep, mysterious and sexy tone to it. much like his personality.

i didn't know what to say next, so i decided to divert my attention from his eyes throughout dinner and talked to tamao and anna.

He was staring at me, i couldnt help being nervous.

I dont know why i went looking for him after dinner. i found him outside the Inn, staring intently at the moon. I called out his name.

"You're cute"  
"what?"

I could see him blushing like mad. i guess no girl had ever said that to him? he chased me away though. i took it that he didnt want me to catch him in such a fragile state.

I restrained myself from talking to him the next few days. everytime i saw him, my heart would race. i dont know if he felt the same way too. i avoided embarassing him, if only i talked to him for a bit more.

i bade him goodbye and mindlessly blurted out that i would like to see him again. He drove off, giving me his everlasting Tao smirk.

That was it. it melted my heart.

When will i see him again?

Tao ren. will he ever know that i'm longing to see him?  
I wonder what he's doing in China right now. 


	3. Ren: Going To Hokkaido

Diary, 

Is lady luck smiling at me?

Horohoro called me this morning. He asked if I wanted to stay over at his and Pirika's place over the month. Apparently they were having some kind of school holiday there and Horo-horo thinks having me for company would be a good idea. "Ren, you're entertaining you know," he laughed over the phone.

If it weren't for him giving me a chance to be near Pirika i would have given him a piece of my mind about him thinking that I am for entertainment purposes. (And anyway, Horo shouldnt know that i am thinking about his sister like this. He'd kill me FOR SURE.)

I agreed anyway, seeing that i need to get away from my lonely life at home for awhile.. and of course.. to see Pirika.

Kisama. What is wrong with me? I have never been excited by the sound of any girl's name before, and now i am blushing fiercely at the thought of a certain female Ainu.

Pirika. Pirika. Pirika.

I wonder if Pirika would like my presence at all?

Dammit Ren, she wouldnt give two hoots about you.

Yes, so i will just ignore her presence and enjoy the lush scenery at the Ainus' place, as Horo had promised. I will not entertain these rushes i get when i think of her.

Yes.  
I will ignore her.

I will maintain my Tao pride, and not let my feelings be swayed by a girl.  
I hope Pirika doesn't notice my uneasiness around her.

I had better start packing now. I cannot wait to get there. I cannot wait to be welcomed by the vast Ainu coltsfoot field. I cannot wait toswing my kwandao at Horohoro again.

And i cannot wait to see her. Sigh.

Oh. I think it should be appropriate to bring those two gifts. A Tao should never stay over someone else's place without bringing them gifts. expensive gifts.

What shall i get that idiot? And more importantly, what should i get his sister?

Dammit. I had better pack and get the gifts, Jun is telling me to get ready-- I will be flying there tonight.

Here i come..pirika.

-ren


	4. Pirika: He's Coming From China

Diary,

Onii-chan told me to clean up the house because Tao Ren is coming over tomorrow morning.

TAO REN IS COMING OVER. TOMORROW MORNING.

I think I can't wait to see him. I've been thinking about him ever since that incident at the Inn. I asked Onii-chan what he was coming for and he replied that he wanted Ren to come out of his miserable lonely hole and enjoy life a bit. Onii-chan is such a wonderful friend. And brother. It was as if he knew that I'm longing to see that Chinese baka.

Oh well.

I have already cleaned the house spotless, and i got the guest room ready for HIM. I pulled on new bedsheets and curtains, and i think i will cook wonderful food for HIM while he stays here. Yeah, i'll do that. Oh, and i'll get lots of milk from the farm next door. Milk is what keeps Ren going, and fresh milk will make his day, i hope. Hehe.

I think he will still do his training with his kwandao in our backyard.. I must make a point to peep at him from my bedroom window. It overlooks the yard, and I will get to see him train and sweat. Sweet joy. Sexy, sexy Ren.

I wonder what time he'll come? Right, i shall stay up and wake. Hehe. I love you onii-chan.

Sigh.

My heart is pulsating quickly as i write this.

Please hurry up and come here, Tao!

-Pirika


End file.
